Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
11:39 http://imgur.com/dlinPMF.png something 11:40 http://imgur.com/dlinPMF.png1 02:34 hOI! 02:38 ey 02:40 Hoi 02:40 ey 02:40 nus 02:43 w0t 02:51 noice 03:10 ey Tup 03:10 how dem models goin? 03:18 Tup liv 03:22 Are you replying and I just can't see it 03:34 aaa 03:34 AgAgsgasgsadhs 03:34 y ping is so bad 06:06 oooo 06:21 choly pls 06:28 Ey Tup, thx for the new avatar 06:29 ey, no prob 06:29 I can't can be my avatar tho 06:29 .*change 06:29 it won't work 06:30 o 06:30 too big? 06:30 No, I don't think that's it 06:31 can you tell me how to change my avatar again? 06:32 you go to your user page/message wall 06:32 then you hover over your profile pic to the left of your main profile 06:32 there should be a button labeled "Edit avatar" 06:32 that appears 06:33 Yeah, but after I click the image to change my avatar to it won't show up 06:33 hm 06:33 does it say the file size is too big? 06:34 I don't think size has to do with it 06:34 try sending it again, but smaller 06:35 Either my wifi is too shitty or I'm just dumb 06:37 http://i.imgur.com/ivDhGIX.png 06:37 here 06:38 I think my wifi is too bad 06:38 can you change it? 06:38 i cant 06:38 Dammit 06:39 Yeah, it's my wifi 06:40 Anyways, how dem models goin? 06:40 which ones? 06:41 Wait, how many models have you finished? 06:41 at least like 40 or something if you count all the adventures 06:42 though most of the adventures are built off of each other 06:42 Ah, okay 06:43 So, are you going to continue the model requests? 06:43 i probably won't be doing many requests 06:44 Oh 06:44 since the blog doesn't have requests in the title 06:44 well, could I make a request? 06:45 you already have some, but ok 06:46 Could you make another cluster of V2's? 06:47 ok 06:47 I don't really have that many requests, seeing as I have no FNaTL OCs left 06:48 huh 06:48 Wait, could you model Axotlol? 06:50 He's the main antagonist for my FNaF Fangame 06:52 ok, what does he look like? 06:55 Well, he has a body shape like Freddy or Bonnie, he has five fingers which are pink and his costume head has no teeth (because Axotlols don't have teeth), his endo head has sharp teeth and he has six of those pink things on his head. He is missing his whole right arm, the cover for his feet and right shoulder, and he wears a green bow tie and a tall top hat. He also Hal's holes and rips in his body, arms, and legs. 06:55 if you need to get an idea of how to model the head, search up Axotlol 06:59 got it 07:02 *has 07:04 Hi 07:06 Uhm... 07:06 Nothing is happening 07:06 (anus) 07:23 http://i.imgur.com/I4enq79.png 07:24 Holy shit it's looking awesome already 07:24 shit, I forgot to mention that he has a rip across his left eye 07:25 also, could you make his hat a bit taller? 07:27 ok 07:28 his hat is already quite tall 07:29 Yeah 07:29 you can leave it like it is 07:57 chat loger pls 07:58 updated head tentacle thingies, added jaw http://i.imgur.com/6iAUGFG.png 07:59 also, what type of endo do you want in it? 07:59 a slim simpler endo like endo-01 or a more bulky endo like endo-02? 08:00 The Endo's for the game look a lot like the FNaF 2 Endo 08:02 ok, is there any specific details you want in it? 08:02 it has a few differences like the head being more roundish and the feet look like a Springlock suits feet, like Springtraps 08:03 Also, some of the Endos have wires hanging out of there torsos, due to them being poorly managed 08:06 got it 08:06 copying this info so i can use later 08:08 Oh, and one last thing 08:08 Axotlol's Endo jaw acts like Fredbears from the FNaF 4 Minigames 08:11 ok 08:34 so the endo head would look something like this? http://i.imgur.com/oMWcxdX.png 08:35 Yes, exactly like that 08:35 it would probably be a bit flatter and wider to fit the head 08:38 Yeah 09:07 http://i.imgur.com/yh3N3CN.png?1 09:08 another thing, how do you want the eye to look like? 09:09 Mostly black with a white pupil and a blue ring around it 09:11 so a blue eye with a white dot in the middle? 09:12 (Test) 09:12 no, a black eye with a white dot and a blue ring around the dot 09:13 the whole eye is black, or is the iris of the eye black? 09:13 The whole eye 09:14 his normal eye is white with a blue iris and a black pupil, but his Endo eyes are black with a white pupil and a thin blue ring around it 09:22 normal and endo eye http://i.imgur.com/zMdH6uM.png http://i.imgur.com/jrUoiWB.png 09:23 The normal eye is right 09:23 i mean correct 09:23 but can you make the endo pupil smaller and leave the ring that size? 09:24 Or make the blue ring not touching the pupil 09:28 http://i.imgur.com/aiXhy15.png 09:29 Perfect 09:29 gtg, see ya later 2016 07 17